Como Cinderella
by Mekuto
Summary: Tan parecida que no se nota la diferencia. [One-shot]


_"Como Cinderella"_

* * *

><p>Temprano por la mañana se colaban los grandes renglones de luz por mi ventana; con descaro se posaron directamente en mis orbes zafiros, obligándome a terminar mi sosiego.<p>

Luego de un rato me incorporé con mucho afán, recordando que fecha se cumplía hoy, ansiosa me posicione al frente de un calendario que se conservaba en el muro de mi habitación, tomé una de las hojitas, para ser específicos la del día anterior, y la arranqué de un tirón dejando ver lo que quería ver.

_December 27_

Baje apresurada a la cocina, tan nerviosa como alegre; hoy no solo se cumplía un año más de mi _fantástica_ vida, sino que hoy se marcaria ese día como "El primer día del resto de mi vida" Y me iba a asegurar de que así fuese.

Con mis ambiciones por delante, salí de mi morada solo para darme cuenta que aun seguía en piyama, entré como alma que lleva el diablo a mi casa rogando que nadie hubiese visto la escena que me monté, para mi desgracia el comité del barrio había convocado una reunión esa mañana, sin poder retractarme de mis actos, me movía autónoma por mi apartamento y salí de nuevo a la calle.

Eso sí, ahora vestida y arreglada, pues nada podría arruinar este día.

_Hablas mucho._

Lo primero en mi lista de tareas mentales ese día, era, sin duda, presentarme a la tan aclamada entrevista de trabajo para conseguir un puesto en una de las más afamada cadena de turismo, lo que me proporcionaría no solo un exquisito salario, sino un tour con hospedaje para vivir la experiencia y recomendarla, en lo que en mi opinión… ¡Estaba buenísimo! No debía arruinarlo por nada.

Iba muy profesional, a mi parecer, un vestido beige hasta las rodillas holgado de la cintura para abajo con un lazo turquesa por debajo de mis senos, un suéter azul oscuro y zapatos de tacón turquesa. Me dirigí a mi auto con llaves en mano y me adentré en este, para que el muy maldito no encendiera.

Me baje guardando la calma y decidí caminar hasta la parada del autobús, algo que olvide mencionar es que soy la favorita *blanco* del destino _para arruinar días._

Todo iba bien, paz y amor, vida y licencia, Ying y Yang, alfa y omega o eso era así hasta que un tipo de la nada me grita por la calle, me limito a ignorarlo _mala idea admito._

El bus me atropella

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. No se crean

El tipo que me gritó resultó ser un jardinero y unos condenados dispensadores aparecen de la nada y me dan un baño de pies a cabeza, dejándome de escurrir, _buena jugada destino, muy buena jugada_.

Lo dejó pasar y me dirijo a un establecimiento cerca a por unas toallas, pañuelos o aunque sea una pinche servilleta, suspiró y habló con la persona que ahí atendía, era un chico lindo o así me parecía.

Le pregunto por una toalla o algo parecido ya que a eso había venido y el muy #$%= Me dijo.

– Señorita si no va a comprar nada retírese.

– Etto… Pero yo…– rogué por que fuese humanitario pero como dije soy el blanco del destino.

– Dije que tiene que comprar algo o retirarse… Señorita– soltó déspota, decidí seguirle el juego.

– Bien deme una cajita de jugo– el muy descarado se ríe por lo bajo, lo miro feo y el vuelve a su semblante de imbécil, me da la cajita de jugo y me la bebo enseguida con la esperanza de que él me de la bendita toalla.

– ¿Ahora si?– volví a formular ya acabado el envase de jugo.

– Disculpe pero debe estar consumiendo algo para poder atenderla– me encrespé y le pido lo mas cortés que se me fue posible una galleta y él me la trae satisfecho; y vuelve otra vez el burro al trigo.

– Tienes una maldita toalla que me puedas dar– estaba que echaba fuego, el me vio complacido.

– Lo lamento señorita aquí no tenemos nada de eso, pero la invito a pasarse por aquí de nuevo y recomendarnos– sonrió, un poco mas y no la cuenta.

Fui llevada a la comisaria por "presunta agresión" pero enterrarle un tenedor en la mano no es para tanto, que llorón resulto ser.

Luego de ese interminable papeleo, optaron por dejarme libre, yey. Por fortuna la comisaria no quedaba tan lejos de donde se efectuaría la entrevista. Y estaba algo seca, crucé la calle en dirección a los edificios donde se efectuaría la dichosa entrevista, y al estar ahí le pregunte a la recepcionista sobre la información para recibir una agradable respuesta.

– Lo lamento, las entrevistas de trabajos habían culminado el mes pasado, el veintisiete de noviembre– pobre chica, la asuste al estampar mi cara contra el escritorio.

Sin asuntos que ver en ese lugar, salí con la cabeza gacha de vuelta a mi hogar, ya sin nada que perder.

Me subí al autobús y me senté al lado de un chico muy extraño, pues este llevaba cascos muy grandes, cubrían toda la oreja y hasta más y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, imaginé que estaba en su mundo. Le reste importancia, hasta que el chico empezó a tirar movimientos y a moverse a lo brusco ¡Parecía que tenia convulsiones! Aparentemente era rock pero sin duda lo sentía, trate de ignorar y disfrutar el viaje… o así hasta que una mujer frustró mis planes, la mujer con unos kilitos de más *Sin ofender* se sentó a mi lado o más bien ¡Encima de mí! Me aplastó y me trató como si yo no estuviese ahí, ocupaba todo el asiento y parte del otro y por supuesto el chico ni se inmutó.

Fue hasta que él volteó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco al ver de repente a esa mujer y a mí un poco más abajo de ella, se sorprendió aun más y rió a carcajadas, ¡Claro! ¡Búrlate de cómo muero aplastada! Gracias al cielo notó mi sufrimiento y le avisó a la señora que el asiento estaba siendo ocupado… ¡En ese mismo instante!

Con mucha vergüenza fingida se levantó y me salvó a mí de una muerte bizarra, agradecí al chico y este le restó importancia y volvió a lo suyo, debió pensar que esa señora era una mala compañera de asiento, si yo fuera el no hablaría/pensaría tanto. No pasó mucho cuando el chico ya estaba poseído por la pista en su teléfono, él llevaba la frase "Sentir la música" a otro nivel.

Y por fin la ruta frena en mi parada, baje pero lo que no me esperaba era que una de las puntas de mis tacones había quedado entre una abertura que tenía un escalón, traté de jalarlo sin resultado, el tipo que manejaba el autobús no se dio cuenta de mi deplorable situación por lo que avanzó y se llevó mi tacón y casi mi pierna.

Se diría que quedé como la cenicienta, ¡Claro!... pero sin el príncipe.

Con una eminente aura depresiva, que juraría yo, hasta marchitaba los retoños. Pase al lado de un parque, cojeando como estúpida y recitando en mi mente "El primer día del resto de mi vida no será hoy. Feliz cumpleaños Rin" Teóricamente iba todo bien, o mejor dicho, bien para lo que había pasado hoy hasta que Out…

Gente se les agradece no ensuciar el ambiente ya que esto trae como consecuencia el fin del mundo, la destrucción del universo, muchas guerras y un maldito chicle pegado en mi pie descalzo, UN MALDITO CHICLE.

Gruñí enfadada, enojada, enfurecida, deprimida y… desilusionada, porque iba a hacer de éste, un día que se marcara por el resto de mi inmunda existencia y claramente no pude ser capaz de cumplirlo.

Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla a la vez que me quitaba el tacón que llevaba puesto para emparejar y poder caminar sin cojear, estaba vuelta la miseria. Decidí que esa fuera la última lágrima que derramaba hoy pues no daría el gusto al destino de verme jodida, no, no lo haría, seguiría mi camino pero serena morena.

Subí a mi departamento sin levantar la mirada y pude ver por el suelo cajas esparcidas, me extrañé y levanté mi mirada a la puerta de enfrente. "Ese departamento ha estado en renta desde hace poco, me pregunto si ya habrán encontrado un inquilino" pensé

Una mano tocó mi hombro por lo que me extrañó y me espantó un poco, volteo mis ojos a esa dirección encontrándome con una sorpresa.

– Disculpa, vives aquí– asentí despacio– Soy Len Kagamine su nuevo vecino, un gusto, espero llevarnos bien y algún día ser muy unidos.

Fije mi mirada atenta a su mano, ¡No tenia anillo de compromiso ni nada! Cabe destacar que el chico no era feo al contrario.

– ¿Tienes novia?– pregunté sin rodeos, después del día que pase hoy me valía verdura si era aventada o no, el chico rió con ganas, por lo que analicé mis palabras y me sonrojé un poco– E-etto… Nishikino Rin, el placer es mío– terminé diciendo dándonos un apretón de manos.

– Bueno Nishikino Rin, por ahora estoy libre de compromiso– dijo de lo más educado, pero que chico más Awwwww *Q*.

– Ah… ¿Kagamine Len? ¿Por eso la reunión de la mañana?

– Si, estaba culminando los requisitos… ¿Tú eras la chica del piyama?– Perfecto, se ganó una no tan grata primera impresión de mi, debería ser más cautelosa, suspiré algo avergonzada y él de nuevo se burló de mi o así lo veía yo al ser objeto de tantas burlas.

– Me impresionas– dijo él– A pesar de lo que la gente dice de ti, no te dejas llevar por sus comentarios y sigues animada con tu vida, realmente me agradan las personas así– me sonrojé, este chico era perfecto y muy metódico.

– Oye– llamé su atención– ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café?– ofrecí abriendo la puerta y apuntando adentro, el asintió feliz, dejando ver una sonrisa perfecta que me dejó ¡WUAAA *Q*! Solo que no lo demostraba. El entró seguido de mí por lo que pude ver una coleta alta en su rubia cabellera ¡Maldición! Él era único, que más se podía pedir.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que ésta Cenicienta al final quede con un príncipe, Jeje *Sonrisa traviesa*

.

.

.

FIN/END THE STORY

_Dedicado a esos días hermosos que a veces tenemos, y ¿Quién no? Y que de vez en cuando algo lo mejora o lo vuelve peor._

*Me fascinó hacerlo a la perspectiva de Rin*

Iba a ser un Drabble cortito, pero mi inspiración me llevó arrastrada y escribí cuatro páginas casi rozando la quinta y pues quedé conforme con lo que salió, hasta a mi me dio risa XD.

Sé que se desarrolla en diciembre pero, no todos los diciembres tienen que nevar ¿o sí? En fin, es ficción.

_**Referencias**_ o más bien _**Me basé en:**_

En un Comercial de Sedal (Creo que era Sedal… Al fin, algo relacionado con el cabello o algo así) En los Hermosos días de MissaSinfonía (Youtuber) Y en mi misma cuando parezco poseída por una canción xD.

Si te gusto Compártelo con tus amigos, deja tu opinión al respecto *Lo agradeceré* y llévalo a favoritos o lo que sea, es tu decisión pero solo imagina lo feliz que me haría… Imagínalo…

¡IMAGÍNALO!… *Yo misma me doy lastima XC*

Recuerda…

_Constructivos_ no _**Destructivos**_.

Soy Mekuto ¡BYE!


End file.
